Moment of Surrender
by Twilighter1189
Summary: As I take her in with my eyes I see mist slowly filling her eyes. And before I could even register it, warm beautiful tears roll down her rosy cheeks falling to the hard cold concrete below our feet. “No. I don’t want to face it alone.” she says


_A/N:__I used part of script of Sin City for the story so if you have ever seen the movie you will recognize some of the lines (mostly dialogue) and I give them full credit cause even though I wanted to twist it completely but the way they wrote the dialogue was just perfect. So Hope you enjoy my first fic! Reviews appreciated. And as always these characters do not belong to me. Suckness._

____________________________________________________

Another day. Another job. Another party.

But this one would be different.

Entering this extravagant banquet I can already feel the impending uneasiness to the massive amount of people present. Reluctantly, I make my way through the party, faceless bodies filling my vision. No one holds the prospect I am looking for. My eyes scan the room taking in all the colors, all the blurry faces. Until across the vast room, against the hand carved doors leading to the patios; I see her creamy hand grip and turn the bronze handle. She is the only face I can clearly see, the only goddess among peasants. Glowing in a purple halter gown, two toned hear flowing down her back; she cautiously walks outside not even taking a second look behind her. Taking my time I walk towards the doors, looking back to make sure no one follows.

I make my way towards her slender figure. No one will take her from me.

She shivers in the wind like the last leaf on a dying tree.

I let her hear my footsteps.

She only goes stiff for a moment.

"Care for a smoke?" I ask her.

"Sure I'll take one." her hands stretch out and grab the cigarette in her soft hands. She lifts it to her lips, lights it, and takes one long drag.

"Are you as bored by that crowd as I am?" I smile trying to make light banter.

"I didn't come here for the party." her lips curve into a sorrowful knowing smile.

"Do you want the truth?' The girl looks up taking in my appearance and then travels to my lips watching the words flow out. She nods and I confess. "I came here for you. I've watched you for days. You're everything a man could ever want." I pause looking into her round face watching as flickers of emotions fly across her innocent chestnut eyes. She lowers her gaze to the skyline slowly putting out her cigarette against the banister and I'm left with the thoughts of what I saw. Relief, happiness, fear, it seems like every emotion you could feel in a whole lifetime flew through in those precise seconds. Could I do what I needed to do for her? Could I give her everything she ever wanted without the slight lingering of guilt? I knew what she wanted, but could I give it to her?

Yes. Without a doubt I could.

"It's not just your face… Your figure, or your voice. It's your eyes, all the things I see in your eyes." I declare.

She lifts her gaze to my eyes truly interested in what I have to say, like she can't believe the words are even leaving my lips.

"What is it you see in my eyes?" her haunted voice whispers.

I grab her soft delicate hands and take hold of them bringing them to my chest, to my heart. "I see a crazy calm. You're sick of running. You're ready to face what you have to face. But you don't want to face it on your own. You want someone to help you, to guide you, to lead you through the storm."

She stares at me with determination and a slight air of sadness. As I take her in with my eyes I see mist slowly filling her eyes. And before I could even register it, warm beautiful tears roll down her rosy cheeks falling to the hard cold concrete below our feet.

"No I don't want to face it alone." Slowly her orbs bore into mine. They reveal trust, realization… Acceptance.

"Let me help you Rogue."

I grab her waist, pulling her into an embrace her tears slowly falling onto my shirt. I let my lips wander to her collarbone slowly making butterfly kisses up her neck until I reach her lips. My tongue lightly traces across her puckers and she shudders. I take her whole mouth in mine and kiss her as desperately as a man drinking water after a long drought. Just as soon as it began, I slowly withdraw from her lips tasting her salty tears, hearing her heart pounding like mad. After a few moments the drumming slows down and the only sound coming from her is the rhythmic inhaling of her lungs, in and out, in and out. Suddenly the wind rises electric. She's soft and warm and almost weightless against my body. Her perfume is a sweet promise that brings tears to my eyes. I tell her everything will be alright. That I'll save her from whatever she's scared of and take her far far away.

I tell her I love her.

The silencer makes a whisper of the gunshot. She falls onto me whispering a few last words. "I love you too Logan." A peaceful smile plays on her lips and then she goes limp. I hold her until she's gone. Until I can hear the soft breathing slow to a death. Till the life, once racing through those hypnotizing eyes darkens to a black abyss. Till I can smell the perfume that once held such sweet promises drift into the freezing dead air.

I'll never know what she was running from.

I'll cash her check in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is the song I pictured in my head during the story =)

_Haunted by Poe_

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...  
Come here  
Pretty please  
Can you tell me where I am  
You won't you say something  
I need to get my bearings  
I'm lost  
And the shadows keep on changing_

_And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head_

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Don't cry,  
There's always a way  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
We'll pray  
Please, I know it's hard to believe  
To see a perfect forest  
Through so many splintered trees  
You and me  
And these shadows keep on changing_

_And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the promises I've made  
And others I have broken  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head_

_Hallways... always_

_I'll always love you  
I'll always need you  
I'll always want you_

_And I will always miss you_

_Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa..._

_Come here  
No I won't say please  
One more look at the ghost  
Before I'm gonna make it leave  
Come here  
I've got the pieces here  
Time to gather up the splinters  
Build a casket for my tears_

_I'm haunted  
(By the lives that I have loved)  
I'm haunted  
(By the promises I've made)  
I'm haunted  
By the hallways in this tiny room  
The echos there of me and you  
The voices that are carrying this tune_

_Ba da pa pa..._


End file.
